1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for signal processing and more particularly to a method and apparatus for processing an uplink signal and/or a downlink signal by a light waveform shaping technique.
2. Description of Related Art
The sampling rate of a conventional analog-to-digital converter (ADC) or digital-to-analog converter (DAC) is in direct proportion to the bandwidth of the converter, and yet the latest signal processing techniques, such as the delay-division-multiplexing OFDMA (orthogonal frequency-division multiple access) passive optical network (DDM-OFDMA PON) technique, require a converter with a low sampling rate and a wide bandwidth. While the development of the latter converter contributes greatly to reducing power consumption and simplifying computation, extensive use of such converters is difficult to achieve.